Wally West
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Keystone City, Kansas | known relatives = Rudy West Mary West Iris West Linda Park Iris West II Jai West | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Flash'', Vol. 1 #110 | final appearance = | actor = }} Wally West is a fictional superhero featured in comic books published by DC Comics. He first appeared in ''Flash'', Volume 1 #110 in January, 1960. For many years, he was the teen sidekick to The Flash, operating under the name Kid Flash. Following the death of his mentor, he took up the mantle of the Flash and maintained it from that moment on. As Kid Flash, Wally West was a member of the original Teen Titans as well as the later iteration, the New Teen Titans. As the Flash, he has been a member of the Titans and the Justice League of America. Wally West grew up in Blue Valley, Nebraska to Rudolph and Mary West. As a young boy, he idolized the Central City superhero The Flash. Wally's aunt, Iris introduced young Wally to the Flash one afternoon and the child instantly barraged the veteran hero with all sorts of questions about how fast he could run and where he got his powers. As fate would have it, a bolt of lightning a cabinet filled with chemicals, which bathed Wally West, granting him the ability of super-speed. In the most unlikliest of coincidences, this was the same chemical combination that first granted Barry Allen his own super-speed powers. Now harnessing his own fleet footedness, Wally West became the teen her known as Kid Flash and worked alongside the Flash, battling all of his most nefarious adversaries including Mirror Master, Captain Cold, Captain Boomerang, Heat Wave Gorilla Grodd. Biography The Flash Following the heroic sacrifice of Barry Allen during the Crisis on Infinite Earths event, Wally West took on the mantle of the Flash, promising to honor his late mentor's memory. Though he had the costume, the name and the drive, he had yet to truly earn the respect of his peers, who silently feared that he might sully Barry Allen's memory. Wally West's powers were at their weakest during this period, and he could not even run fast enough to break the sound barrier. As luck would have it, Wally West won the lottery and became a millionaire. He purchased a lavish mansion in The Hamptons and enjoyed life to the fullest. His girlfriend, Frances Kane, however, broke up with him soon after. Flash Vol 2 1-Flash Vol 2 2 Following a fight with Vandal Savage, Wally began looking into the state of his powers. He visited a S.T.A.R. Labs facility in Salt Lake City, Utah where he met a scientist named Tina McGee. While there, Wally encountered an electro-mechanical creature called the Kilg%re, which began taking control of the world's telecommunications grid. With the help of his old teammate Cyborg, Wally was able to defeat the Kilg%re. Flash Vol 2 3-Flash Vol 2 4 Alternate media as Wally West on ''The Flash''.]] Variations of the Wally West character has appeared in different television projects. Tommy Cook provided the voice for Kid Flash in the original "Teen Titans" vignettes from the Superman-Aquaman Hour of Adventure in 1967. There were three of these cartoon shorts that he appeared in beginning with "The Monster Machine". On the 2001 series Justice League Unlimited, the character of Wally West was not Kid Flash, but rather was the Flash. He was voiced by actor Michael Rosenbaum and was a mainstay character on the series throughout its duration. Wally West also appeared as a series regular on the Young Justice animated series on Cartoon Network. He was voiced by Jason Spisak on the series. A live-action version of the character appeared in the DC Television Universe. Played by actor Keiynan Lonsdale, he was introduced in the ninth episode of season two of ''The Flash'' called "Running to Stand Still". Lonsdale continued as a supporting character on the show, but eventually became a member of the ensemble cast of the spin-off series Legends of Tomorrow in 2018. Powers * Super-speed * Intangibility Notes & Trivia * Appearances * Brave and the Bold 54 See also External Links * * The Flash at Wikipedia * * * * The Flash at the DCAU Wiki References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Teen Titans/Members Category:Justice League of America/Members Category:Justice League Europe/Members Category:Titans/Members Category:Flash: Terminal Velocity/Characters Category:Flash: Blood Will Run/Characters